


tenderly, heavily

by song_of_staying



Series: tell that devil to take you back (to sleep) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Sometimes, Doc dreams he's on his back, lying under a field of salt.





	tenderly, heavily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Sometimes, Doc dreams he's on his back, lying under a field of salt. When he wakes up, his limbs feel foreign and his skin feels slimy and too soft. He avoids licking his lips.

The first few times, he thrashed around in bed like a nervous horse. Dolls brought it up, genuine concern wrapped in a barb. Wynonna forced the details from him, methodically, his very own brand new Earp sans merci.

So now, when the dream comes around, he shakes them awake. Dolls rolls over him, pins his shoulders down, and Wynonna drapes over his legs, like a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥. The title is from Cat Clyde - _Like a Wave_ , which you should check out!


End file.
